Why is life so Difficult
by sheeauns1
Summary: I was hoping for the best summer ever. Instead I got caught in a mythical love triangle and a fight for my life. Oh well. Close enough.Rated M for future juicy, juicy lemons. Read and review. Please? :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I would just like to tell you that the Cullen's ****are**** in this story but they are ****not**** vampires they are quillete's and they live on the reservation. Other than that hope you enjoy the story. Read Review. This is my first story so I'm sorry if it's shit.**

I glanced down at my watch. Shit! The taxi was late! I tapped my foot impatiently for another 5 minutes before the cab showed up. I grabbed my suitcases and ran down stairs. Renee came out of the kitchen.

"Is the cab here already? A bit early."

"Mom, it's already 15 minutes late. I really gotta go."

I ducked in and gave my mother a swift kiss on the cheek.

"OK. Be careful and say hi to Charlie and e-mail me every day and be careful and miss me and don't forget to call and make lots of friends and be really careful and…. …and….and… and-"

She quickly ran out of breath. I laughed.

"It's okay mom, I'll be fine."

"I know honey I just worry ya know?"

After about another million times promising I'd be fine I finally managed to make my way out of the house into the cab. I was going on a 3 month holiday to Forks to visit my dad Charlie. It was a tradition for me to go over there for the summer; I'd done for as long as I could remember. It wasn't long before the cab got to the airport. I hopped out quickly, unloaded my suitcases, paid the taxi driver and checked in as fast as possible. I practically ran through customs and just managed to get on the plane in time.

As I sank into my seat I let out a sigh of relief. It was going to be a long flight from Arizona to Port Angeles so I pulled my ipod out of my carry-on bag and set it on shuffle and put the buds in my ears. I quickly fell asleep.

I was shook awake.  
"Excuse me miss, but the flight is landing could you please turn off your ipod."

I looked bleary eyed up at the air hostess. "Uuh….um...ya sure, sorry. She smiled gratefully and bustled down the aisle to make further demands of the passengers. As the plane descended I got really excited. I couldn't wait to see Charlie and Alice and most of all, my boyfriend. Jacob. We've been going out for 2 years now, since my 18th birthday, I'm 20 now, and we were really close. Nothing serious yet but we're just really good friends with benefits. I think it means more to Jacob though but that's fine with me, I'll probably fall in love with eventually. How could I not? He's perfect.

The plane landed and I got off. I went to the luggage carousel and waited for my bags. They finally came around. They were pink and blue with _**BELLA **_written across the top. Alice had bought them for me before I left last summer. They were one of the few things she bought for me that I liked.

I came out from the luggage carousel in the arrivals lounge.

"Bella!" I turned around and there was Charlie waving at me for the middle of the crowd. I made my way over to him and to my surprise he pulled me into a huge hug.

"I missed ya kiddo." He mumbled into my hair.

"I missed you to Dad" I laughed.

Charlie grabbed onto my shoulders and pushed me out to arms length. 'Now let me get a look at you'. He looked me over then said with a smile: 'even more beautiful than last time.'

I felt myself getting really red. I was surprised at how forward Charlie was, he must really have missed me, he never showed emotions.

We walked out to the cruiser and we got in. We drove in a comfortable silence until we got to Forks and our house. I went to get my suitcases out of the boot but Charlie stopped me. 'I am completely capable of unloading and carrying my own daughter's suitcases, thank you very much.' I just laughed and went into the house and up to my room. It was exactly how I had left it. Old mahogany wardrobe in the corner, Queen sized bed with a bronze comforter and my desk by the window with an ancient computer. Thank God I got a laptop for Christmas is all I can say.

Eventually Charlie managed it upstairs with my luggage. He left them in my room and I started to unpack. After I had finished unpacking I went down stairs. Charlie was sitting on the couch watching a hockey match. He turned around when he heard me coming down stairs.

'I ordered pizza for dinner. I didn't want you cooking on your first night here. Is that okay?'

'Yeah Dad that's fine.' I said relieved. I really didn't have the energy to cook tonight.

After dinner I bade Charlie good night and went up to bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. Then the dreams started.

_I was standing in the woods behind the house. Alice was towing me deeper and deeper into the forest convincing me that t__here was a mall somewhere near. We came out into a beautiful clearing. Alice turned to me. She smiled, I gasped, her mouth was full of razor sharp teeth._

'_Now that I have you all to myself........'_

_She suddenly exploded and there before me was a pure snowy white wolf. Her mouth opened and she leaned forward to-_

I woke up covered in sweat. I took my dream diary out of my bedside locker and wrote down what I remembered. I looked at the clock. 2:37 Am. I sighed a snuggled back into bed. I slept peacefully.

**A/N: I know it's short but it's only the first chapter. They'll get longer promise :) Please Review! xxxx bellatopaz**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay people here is chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 2

I woke at eight the next morning. Charlie was already up and gone to work. I grabbed a towel from the hot-press and hopped into the steaming hot shower. The strong, comforting smell of my shampoo relaxed me and took away my traveling aches and pains. I got out of the shower and put on a bathrobe and went downstairs for breakfast. I put some pop tarts in the toaster and sat down on a chair to think about what I was going to do today. As the toaster popped I decided to go and visit Jacob. I ate my pop tarts on my way back upstairs to get dressed. I put on a pair of low rise tight grey jeans, a tight black tank top under my soft black leather jacket paired with my black suede heelless boots. I liked to look good for Jacob. I backcombed my hair a little and left it down. I wasn't really as hardcore as I let on when Jacob was around. I liked reading classics and watching romantic movies and walking on the beach. Jacob didn't know that about me……actually now that I thought about it I realized there was a lot Jacob didn't know about me. I didn't dwell on the thought.

I ran downstairs, outside and into my vintage rust, red Chevy, truck. It wasn't a long drive to La Push and I got there in 15 minutes. I pulled into the driveway of the Black residence. I jogged lightly up to the front door and knocked. I waited a while and then knocked again. The door opened. It was Jacob. At first I didn't recognize him. He was about a foot taller, his hair was cut short, he had huge bags under his eyes and if looks could kill……

'Um….hey.'

'What do you want' he hissed venomously. My eyes widened in shock. Jacob was never like this. 'I just wanted to see you. Jacob, what's wrong?'

'You have to leave.'

'What? Why? What's wrong? You're my boyfriend, why do I have to leave?'

'Just go away Bella, we don't want you here.' Wait 'we'? Tears filled my eyes and spilled over. I looked into his for a moment longer but found no pity or remorse. Tears dripped down my chin as turned and ran to my truck. I started it and got out of the driveway as quick as possible. I didn't realize where I was going until I pulled into the Cullen's driveway. I stumbled up to the door, full out crying and knocked on the door, hard. Alice answered the door. She stared at me coldly. She too had changed. She had gotten taller, leaner……meaner. 'What are **you** doing here' she sneered. I was completely caught off guard. Alice was my best friend, my comforter the person who helped me when I was down, she never acted like this. 'Alice what's wrong?'

'Just go away, I don't want to talk to you.'

'Why not? What's wrong with me?'

'I don't want to talk to you.'

'Why'. I wailed.

'I don't want to talk to you.' She wouldn't give me any other answer. I decided to try a different tactic. 'Can I at least come in to see Edward and Emmett?'

'For fuck sake Bella just get the hint and leave us alone!' She whirled around and slammed the door in my face. I ran to my truck and pulled out of the drive. It wasn't long before I had to stop. I pulled over and let my grief take over. My best friends all basically just told me they didn't want to be around me anymore.

Once I stopped crying, to some degree, I started my truck and visited the houses of all my rez friends. It was the same everywhere. Go away…., we don't want you here….ect. Friends I'd had for as long as I remember turned me away like I was hobo begging for money. Quil, Embry, Sam, Jared. By the time I got to home I felt as if my heart had been ripped to pieces. I lay on the couch and bawled my eyes out 'til Charlie came home. He came in the door and hung up his gun and his coat, he was humming Britney Spear's 'Toxic'. He stopped abruptly when he saw me. He hurried over to me and asked me what was wrong. I couldn't answer I just cried into his shoulder. I eventually found enough self control to tell him what happened. He was shocked.

'Everyone?' he asked quietly. I nodded.

'Did you go to the Clearwater's?'

'Who?' I asked confused

'You know, Harry and Sue Clearwater you used to play with their daughter Leah when you were younger.' I vaguely remembered. I shook my head, I hadn't thought of going there. Charlie let out a sigh of relief.' Good at least I don't have to give out shit to my best friend but still I'm gonna have to talk to Billy about Jacobs behavior. It was inexcusable!' Charlie got on the phone to Billy I didn't want to hear so I went upstairs and got into bed. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.


	3. Authors Note

**Authors note:**

Sorry it's been so long since I updated. School is really hard so I've been busier than ever. I've been banned from the computer by my parents 'til Christmas. I'm still writing my story but I won't be able to post it 'til then. It's like I'm on hiatus or something. Sorry to everyone who was looking for an update because it's gonna be a while.

Bella Topaz


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Minor lemon below**

Chapter three.

04:13pm…..

Day four of depression.

Shakespeare once said 'if music is the food of love, play on', after the last few days I have drawn the opposite conclusions. Since the terrible fiasco, or fiascos, of _that_ day I have to say music is most certainly not the food of love. Music belongs to the depressed people of the world: the loners, the forlorn, the unrequited lovers and the blind, both actually and figuratively. Yes, music most definitely belongs to the blind and whoa! Had I been blind. I thought these people were my friends, heck they were practically family, but now I am shunned, cast out from their company like a rat with rabies. At least a rat would understand why it had been cast out. Rabies is dangerous but me? No explanation at all. I'm not dangerous or disgusting, I'm not even mean. I just don't understand.

So here I sit listening to the music. Like a hippie from the sixties. Whatever I can find that suits my mood. 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' at the moment. How…….apt. It's the fourth day since all my friends in the whole world told me hey hated me and to leave them alone.

I'm not coping very well.

I suppose that is a bit of an understatement. I spent the first day on the phone. I had changed number recently so none of the gang had it but I had all theirs. I called Jacob first. Jacob was the love of my life. I never thought I could feel as strongly about someone as I do for Jacob. I well remember the happiest day of my life. The day he asked me to be his girlfriend:

_Jacob and I strolled hand in hand down first beach. It was night but the full moon gave us plenty of light. He had just surprised me with a Pb&J sandwich picnic. It was so typically us. Nothing fancy or expensive. We came to the large piece of driftwood about half way down the beach but Jacob stopped. He turned around and looked deep into my eyes. My stomach fluttered. He leaned forward and placed a kiss gently on my lips then took a step back and a deep breath. He went down on one knee._

"_Bella, I love you and I know for a fact that you love me too. Not just teenage crush love, proper, can't live without you Romeo and Juliet love. I know I'm only 16 and that I've my whole life ahead of me but I want you to know that I don't want it if your not in it. You're everything to me and I'm pretty sure everyone knows it. And then tonight was so perfect and we had so much fun and you look so beautiful that this feeling was rising up inside of me and I jus had to let it out before I burst because your going home on Monday and I couldn't let you leave without knowing how I felt and I just seized the moment because it seemed right and I hope you don't think I'm to forward but-"_

_He stopped to take a breath then took up where he left off._

"_I hope you don't think I'm too forward but I love you and I want to marry you."_

_I gasped. Was he proposing?_

"_I want to marry you but I'm pretty sure our parents would freak so I'm going to have to settle for now so…"_

_He stared into my eyes, straight into my soul almost. Then asked quietly_

"_Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_I didn't even have to think._

"_Yes" I breathed_

_No more words were necessary that night._

_We stumbled into his bedroom less than 5 minutes later. We had feverishly kissed our way up the beach to his house. Billy and Charlie were away on a fishing trip for the weekend so we were all alone. Slowly, we undressed each other. I wasn't a virgin and I was pretty sure he wasn't either, I'd had sex with Edward when I was 14 on a dare and from there we had taken it up as a secret sport for that summer, the year before me and Jacob started our thing. But that was ok because we both knew how to please each other. It was our first time together._

_We were both naked. My nipples were rock hard and so was his cock. I dropped to my knees and took it in my mouth. As my head was guided by Jacob's hand I tried to remember the tips I'd read I cosmopolitan magazine. The rest of the night was a blur of pleasure but when I walked away from him into Charlie's car the next morning I knew we would be together forever._

04:17 pm……

So I spent the first day on the phone but once they got my number into their phone books they never picked up again. Not even Jake or Alice.

Day 2 I exercised. I know it seems irrational but I eeded to work out my anger and frustration.i did jumping jacks, jump rope, sit ups, push ups, sprints, killers, you name it I did it. Dad finally stopped me at about 6 saying that iwas going to kkill myself. He was right but once I stopped exercising I felt completely useless. I just shut down. I couldn't explain it but I just lost all my will power so I just lay in bed and listed to music. Went to the bathroom occasionly, ate rarely, spoke never. And so it has been

04:19pm…. Nothing

04:23pm…. Nothing

04:30pm…. Nothi-

Charlie burst through the door a frantic look on his face.

"Bella, quickly, the house is on fire!"

He had charcoal on his face and looked scared shitless. I leapt out of bed and ran with him down the stairs out into the front yard. My heart was jumping in my throat and sweat was running down my face. I turned to look at Charlie, he was smiling! Smugly!

"I thought that would get you out of the house" he chuckled then his face softened "you can't stay inside forever it's not good for you. What happened was awful but you need to get back on the horse"

I glared at my estranged father. He dares to speak to me as if he knows how I'm feeling! I couldn't bear it, I just exploded.

'How dare you! HOW DARE YOU! YOU COULDN'T JUST LEAVE ME ALONE COULD YOU? NO YOU HAD TO DO SOMETHING! I don't WANT to get back on the horse. You can't make me. So leave me alone!'

I stormed off into the forest. Charlie shouted after me but I was too fast and was soon out of his sight. I marched through the forest doggedly, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge that I was lost. Without realizing it I accidentally came upon a clearing. I was about to enter it when I noticed that it was not empty. Alice and Quil sat in the clearing. Alice was crying onto his shoulder. I could hear them.

"I 'sob' just 'sob' miss her 'sob' so much." Alice wept.

"I wish we could tell Bella our secret but we can't. It's just not fair, especially to Jacob, he loves her even though he didn't imprint on her. This is killing him."

"I know Alice, I know" Quil soothed, 'it will all work out. Alice? We have to go now. I know you don't want to but we have to make dinner at Emily's tonight.'

She nodded mutely and they threw off the blanket they had over themselves. I gasped. They were naked! Quil expertly tied the blanket to his ankle in record timing. The both suddenly exploded and in front of me were two huge, gigantic, enormous wolves. One white, one chocolate.

I fainted.

So what do ya think? Sorry sorry sorry it's been so long but after Christmas had major computer problems so…….ya. Anyways I'm back! Yay ! . Please R&R. Your reviews make me so happy.

xxxxxxxxxBellatopaz


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Bella! Bella!, where are you?"

I could hear people calling my name but I didn't have enough energy to get up. I was lying in the mud on the forest floor, the smell of moss thick in my nose and something else…….iron? I had a dull throbbing pain in my head. It steadily got stronger until a groan of pain passed my lips. Last thing I remember was lying on my bed, crying because of Jacob. It was deep into the night by now or maybe early morning. I couldn't tell.

I brought my hand up to the back of my head, the source of the pain. It came away sticky. The sharp smell of iron became stronger. I looked down my hand-

Where was I? It looked like the forest. How did I get here? My hand was out in front of me I looked down. It had blood on it. Was it my blood? I became aware of a pain at the back of my head, it was extremely painful. I touched my other hand against that area. It came away sticky. Oh! I was bleeding! I got dizzy at the sight of the blood. My stomach churned and I went light-headed. I was going to faint soon and-

Why is there blood on my hands? Is it mine? Where did it come from? There was a pain at the back of my head. It was excruciating! I screamed because it hurt so much. I saw Charlie crash through the bushes next to me, a look of relief on his face.

"Bella! I'm so glad your okay! I was so worried!

He scooped me up into his arms. I screamed, every part of me hurt. Charlie was talking to me frantically and calling for help.

"Dad………" was all I managed to whisper before the pain pulled me into the awaiting abyss.

HA! Bet you didn't see that coming! So sorry it's so short. I'm kind of running out of excuses but I will finish this story eventually! Truth is I just update really slowly so don't rely on me to write frequently. Anyway please review. I don't think I got any for the last chapter and reviews inspire me to write so if ya want to find out what happens …...REVIEW! Please?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: thank you all so much for your reviews! They mean so much to me. Just a few little things. In your reviews I've noticed a few of you mention Bella loving Paul but I would like to remind you that this is a Bella/Seth story. Not Bella/Paul. Ok that's all I had to say. Keep reading and keep reviewing!**

**Xx belatopazxX**

Chapter 6

Charlie POV

Bella

Bella

Bella, my baby.

MY BABY GIRL!

My Bella….

The heart monitor beeped to its steady rhythm of 60 per minute. I've gotten so used to it that I barely notice anymore. Three weeks, three weeks my baby girl has been lying in that bed and not a peep out of her. The doctors don't know what's wrong. The say she hit her head when she fell which is what caused her to black out and they operated and said everything went well but that they would only know the full extent of the damage when she woke up. The only problem is that she won't wake up!

This is my fault. I should have just let her wallow in her misery, she would have gotten over it eventually, made new friends when she went to school. But no, Charlie Swan had to 'do something', had to make it all better. Why didn't I just let her wallow, at least she was still awake, at least she was living to some extent. I've barely moved from this chair since I brought her in after finding her in the forest. Renee had shown up for a while up quickly went back to Arizona with Phil. She said she 'couldn't stand the serious atmosphere'.

I was on paternal leave for work and had no intentions of going back if Bella didn't get better. I mean it wasn't as if she was on life support and we could pull the plug if she wasn't going to wake up, not that I would ever do that. Medically she was fine, she was just………..asleep, like she didn't want to wake up. I certainly had no affect on her. Why would she not want to wake up? The answer came to me. Jacob. She didn't want to live if he didn't love her. It all made perfect sense. I knew what I had to do.

Jacob POV

Ugh! Why can't life be easy? The last few weeks have been absolute torture. First, all my friends abandon me. Second, I turn into a wolf. Now that is pretty bad but then I'm elected the Beta of the pack of my 11 best friends. Then I'm told to cut the love of my life OUT of my life, which I have to do.

And THEN as if things couldn't get any worse she trips and falls in the forest and put herself in a coma, and not just anywhere in the forest but the war field. Got only knows what she could have picked up there. I'm so worried about her but there is nothing I can do. Alpha's orders.

While she's out of it I've had to deal with the 4 new wolves: Colin, Brady, Seth and Leah. It's my job as Beta to take care of them and so I've had to be with them all the time for the last 2 weeks. They're driving me up the wall! I'm not allowed be anywhere except the bathroom on my own until they've settled in. I'm at my house making porridge for the 5 of us. I look up. Oh shit! Charlie Swan is in the driveway.

"Jacob! Jacob I know you're in there! I need to talk to you! Now!"

The newbie's looked up at me from their seats at the kitchen table with worry on theirs faces.

"Stay here" I ordered them.

I walked to the front door, grit my teeth and swung it open. I had to swallow a gasp. Charlie looked terrible! His face was haggard and stubbly, dirty even. His eyes were sunken into his face and had a haunted look about them. He was skinny. Never in my entire life had Charlie been skinny. I gathered all this in a second. I quickly placed my 'hard' mask on my face.

"What do you want Charlie?" I could tell he was surprised at my gruffness.

"I want you to come visit Bella, she needs you."

"No"

"Jacob, please, she's your girlfriend."

"Not anymore."

"Well she's still your best friend, or at least you're her's. You're her favorite person in the whole world. Please?"

"No."

"Jacob she doesn't want to wake up! That's your fault, now please come visit her, make thing right. I'm sure she will wake up."

"No"

"Please! She's my baby Jacob, and she's in a coma. At least try!"

He got down on his knees and looked up at me with tears streaming down his face.

"I'm begging you Jacob, Please!"

I stayed silent. Inside my heart was tearing in two but I knew Sam's orders. I gathered all my courage.

"No." I turned away and walked back towards the house, tears threatening to spill. Then Charlie said about the only thing that could make me change my mind.

"Your mother would be ashamed of you." I heard Charlie turn and head back towards his car.

"Wait" I called. He stopped. I went over in my head what Sam's orders were. 'To terminate any relationship with Bella' that doesn't mean I can't talk to her while she's in a coma.

"Brady, Collin, Seth, Leah! We're going to the hospital. I turned back out to face his. The gratitude in his eyes was overwhelming. He opened his mouth but I cut him off.

"Don't thank me yet Charlie. I don't deserve it."

**So what did you think? Let me know, ad don't be afraid to send me plot ideas.**

**Xxxxxxx**

**Bellatopaz **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am really sorry it took so long but I've going through some shit and life's been busy, so sorry, and I can't promise I'll update often but I will get this story done if it's the last thing I do. I've had some people asking me about the warfield that Jacob mentioned, don't worry all will be revealed. Also I would like to tell you all that I made a mistake in the first chapter. I said that Bella was 20 but she's actually 18. Just after graduating in Phoenix. Seth is 15 and a half.**

Chapter 7

BellaPOV

I can feel the changes taking place inside of me, but I don't understand it. I can't explain it either. My heart seems to beat faster and slower at the same time. I feel hot inside but my skin is cold. There are changes taking place inside of me, and I'm scared. I don't know what's happening. I just feel different, less vulnerable somehow…….I am fully conscious but I can't move. I hear all the things, the people, around me. What they say, when they move, how fast their hearts beat.

I have long ago determined that I'm in a hospital, what with the beeping and the doctors and things like that. A man named Charlie has been with me a lot and I can tell that my being in a coma is breaking his heart. I don't know who he is. He begs and pleads with me to wake up, and I try, but I can't. I don't know how long I've been here but I know for sure that it has been more that a few days.

There, again the door to my room opens. I hear quiet steps in and the door closes again. Someone is in the room, but they don't move. Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence………….

A loud sob breaks the nothingness and I feel a large hand envelop mine. It's really hot.

"Oh my God, Bella. I'm so sorry…..I can't-……I just-…….I'm so sorry", a voice reaches me even in the depths of my coma. I don't recognize it yet my heart lifts and starts racing, I'm happy, he sounds as if he knows me. My monitor starts to beep a little faster from my excitement. The man's breathing hitches.

"Bella, sweetheart? Can you hear me? Because I'm so sorry, I want you to know that, and it wasn't your fault, what's happened to you………….It's all not fair and I really miss you and I want to be with you so much it breaks my heart that I can't be and I think about you all the time and……………I love you."

Jacob POV

There. I said it, I hadn't in a long time and I forgot how good it felt. And how true it was. Looking down at my darling Bella I realized just how much of a cost there was to being a werewolf. Huh, A Werewolf, I still can't really believe it………………Sure it was cool but I only now realized what I have had to sacrifice. I'd lost Bella, _my_ Bella and looking back now it wasn't worth it. The pain and suffering she hade gone through, because of me. It made my heart break. I was so difficult to see her like this. Where had her sweet smile gone? I couldn't see her deep eyes or banter with her sunny disposition. I couldn't be with my Bella because she was sick, she was in a coma, and she nearly died, all because of me. This was my entire fault. No, wait, I ever wanted to do this, it wasn't my fault, no, it was Sam's. Sam's fault. Sam is to blame. SAM IS TO BLAME! I felt furious all of a sudden. My muscles started spasming and myself shaking, on the brink of phasing. I felt angrier than I had in a long time, maybe ever and then suddenly I felt a power grow inside of me. Who did Sam think he was to take my Bella away from me? How dare he? I mean, HOW DARE HE? The strange power became overwhelming, a red haze came over my vision and it overrode my senses. It formed itself into one word which spilled out of my mouth without so much as a 'by your leave'.

"No"

No, Sam wouldn't boss me around anymore, he couldn't. I didn't belong to him anymore. I am Ephraim Blacks son and I answer to no one…………………!

Wow. I felt as if a load had been lifted off my shoulders. I gripped Bella's hand harder.

'Don't worry sweetheart. No one will ever separate us again.

Bella POV

I didn't know what had just happened. This man I don't know just told me he loves me and we will be together forever. My heart swelled with happiness and I felt more awake than I had in days. I fell as if my body recognizes him but my mind doesn't. It's an irrational reaction be happy about this situation but I can't help it, finally someone seems to love me. I struggled had against the coma. I want to be with my love. Again and again I threw myself at the wall surrounding me internally searching for a way out of my mental prison. I wanted so much to kiss this man. I wanted it all, but I couldn't escape.

My ears perked up. I could hear more steps coming down the hallway. My door creaked open.

"Jacob, Sam says it's time to go, he's not happy that you're here." I recognized a young boy's voice though I don't know how. It is as if it is the only thing I can remember. Seth Clearwater, aged 16, tall, dark hair, sweet and nice. His favorite color is blue. I don't know how I remember all these things.

"Well tell Sam he can go fuck himself. I'm not leaving Bella's side until she wakes up. There's nothing he can do about it."

"Um ………okay, I'll tell him…" Seth's voice was unsure, he sounded afraid of what Sam would say. I suddenly had an irrational need to comfort him. Yet again I threw myself at my invisible prison walls. They parted easily in front of me.

"…So is that your Bella?" asked Seth

"Yes. I don't know what I would do without her."

My eyes fluttered open.

"Look, Jake!" Seth gasped, then suddenly his breath hitched.

It took a minute for my eyes to adjust. I looked over to my left. A large face filled my vision as the boy named Jake leaned in towards me.

"Bella! Can you hear me love? Please tell me you can hear me! I'm so glad you're awake. I know I haven't been here but I've been so worried about you! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Do you know how scared I was???" I looked at him confused. He seemed to care about me but I have no memory of this face. It was so frustrating not knowing who he was, not even knowing properly who I am.

"Do I know you?" I asked him politely. His face all of a sudden went slack, and then it was quickly filled with immense pain that I can't even begin to describe...

"You don't remember me." It was a statement more than a question. His voice held no emotion. A single tear ran down his face. Then his body was wacked with sobs. He grabbed my hand planting firm sweet kisses and it, speaking to me between each.

"Please remember me, please!" he begged

"I couldn't bear it if you didn't!" he pleaded

"I love you so much!" he promised

"Bella" that one word rang through all of Jacobs kissing, straight to my heart. I looked up into the most perfect light grey eyes I have ever seen. They were sweet and kind and they know me. I don't understand how because I don't even know myself but at that moment I knew, looking into those eyes I would find my answers, and I never wanted to look away.

"Seth", I whispered. He came forward and gently pushed Jacob out of the way. He grabbed my hand and I felt a jolt of electricity run through my arm. We smiled at each other. I have never been happier. Jacob looked up confused.

"Wait you said 'Seth', does that mean that you remember someth- He broke off as he took in the sight in front of him. A shiver rippled down his back followed by another and then again. He began to shake violently. He reached out to my bedside table and grabbed the empty vase ad crushed it in his hand not paying any regard to the glass splinters cutting his hand. His face was unbelievably furious. He opened his mouth and roared:

"No!"

"NO!"

"NO! YOU CANNOT HAVE HER!"

A small moment of silence.

Jacob exploded.

**Please REVIEW even if it's only a smiley or frowney face!**


End file.
